Condolences
by Hope Villers
Summary: Hell, my hope is about as useful as an imaginary friend. It's there for condolence but eventually wears down to the point of making you lonelier than before. Condolence for the grief I've experienced watching him be a lap dog to her. - Code Lyoko Evolution - Odd/Ulrich & Odd/William - SLASH
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or Moonscope**

* * *

_His laugh. His smile. His charm. It all bewildered me to the point of intoxication. Does he mean to be this overwhelming? Well at least not to me. He was hopelessly clinging to her. She didn't care. She liked him to a point, but was never straightforward with him, or the other one. The other one... He was handsome... dark... a mystery to the group. He didn't seem to care that much for her though. To a point he likes her, but probably got tired of being dragged along by her unsure whirlwind of a love life. She had them both tangled in her web, whether it was to the point of being hopelessly entwined or hanging loosely with means of escape. What did I have? Hope? Hell, my hope is about as useful as an imaginary friend. It's there for condolence but eventually wears down to the point of making you lonelier than before. Condolence for the grief I've experienced watching him be a lap dog to her. "Jump, Ulrich!" She's say. Ulrich, yes Ulrich, Ulrich Stern. I Odd DellaRobia was infatuated with Ulrich Stern. I could not admit this aloud though. Only my heart knew what my head buried away. I was in love with my roommate and best friend. It didn't matter though, not with Yumi in the picture. It's not like I hate Yumi, she's a great friend. I hate the infatuation she spelled Ulrich within. I struggled to bite my tongue when I was around them. I wanted to scream at her for dragging him along. I wanted to scream at him from the deepest caverns of my heart. But most of all I wanted to scream at them both for the torture they put me through with each repulse show of love between them._

* * *

**_Like it? R&R_**


	2. Chapter 1: Panic Attacks & Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or Moonscope.**

* * *

I needed to tell someone, specifically anyone who would listen, but that wasn't about to be the solution. Ulrich was my closest friend, but I couldn't tell him. How do you just go up to your best friend and reveal you've been harboring a love for him? He would shun me from his every assistance. My love doesn't compare with a simple spark of Yumi's. She was his everything. I've lost count of the nights he'd mumble her name incoherently when he thought about her. She's been part of him since we've started the group, but so have I? What makes her any special than I? Was it the simple fact that she strung him along? By all means, let me be a bitch and give him hopes of a relationship, but back out at the last minute and only keep him at arms distance.

I was awoken from my thoughts with the gentle nudge of my shoulder. I turned to see the pink haired culprit. I gave her a small smile in an attempt to match her wide one. She immediately noticed the lack of a witty comeback from me. "What's wrong?" She pried at the cork of my bottled up emotions with those simple words. I was afraid if the cork popped then everything I bottled up since the time I've felt any attraction to Ulrich would spill out, all the love, all the hate.

I grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the crowds of people that filled the halls of our boarding school. I led her to the vending machines, where us as a group would always hang out to go over the latest mission results or even just socially. I glanced around before I turned to her.

"Odd... what is it?" She pried once again with those simple words.

With two simple words I shattered her image of me, left her with wide eyes and lips curled into a gasp. "I'm gay..." I muttered so low that I had to repeat it once again.

"Odd, speak up!" She barked in her usual perky tone, obviously getting fed up with my secrecy.

"I'm gay!" I yelled back in a feeble attempt to somehow mend some of the cracks in my bottle that she was trying to uncork. "I like boys, Aelita! I don't like liking boys but I'm stuck with it!" I was now at the point of screaming, my cheeks flustered as saltwater began to pour from my eyes. All this didn't matter though, my heart was pounding too fast, too frantic that my ears were beginning to ring. The volume of my heart just muffled out the rest of the world. My breathing became just as frantic as my heart's beats. I clutched my chest as I gasped for air, leaning against the wall as I tried to compose myself. She became frantic as well, coming close to check on my composure. I brushed past her in an attempt to run off, hoping that it would cure my chest's struggle. I gasped, wincing from the struggle my lungs were put in to. The lack of air now caused my vision to blur. I was frantic in my attempt to run, even with my vision having no affect in the way I was headed, just anywhere without judging eyes. I collapsed onto the ground, heaving for air before it all faded into darkness.

Within the darkness I could make out muffled words, blurred images before I sunk back in to the pitch black surrounding. The first image came of pink hair kneeling over, with crowds of people surrounding both her and I. The second came of Jim hoisting my motionless body upward, with the mumbles of an Infirmary trip. The last came of Nurse Yolanda adjusting my frame so she could get a diagnosis.

I slowly crawled out of the darkness. Each movement slowly blurring the Infirmary's surroundings into my sight. My eyes slowly fluttered open to the sight of Ulrich to the right, accompanied by Yumi, both of their frames leaning against each other as their chests slowly rose at a soft pace, their eyes fluttered shut. My next sight was in front of me was another sleeping couple, it was Aelita and Jeremy paired together in a love seat they obviously had to pull up to my bedding. I then felt a gentle squeeze on my hand. I immediately turned to my left, a little to immediate that it gave my vision blurs once more. I blinked a few times before the sight of William appeared before me. I was befuddled in what my eyes held before me. I didn't expect to see him here, he was barely even Yumi's friend let alone mine.

"Are you kiddi-" I started, but as I started the door was flung open to reveal a blonde, preppy teen that carried a large vase of flowers in. The door collided with the wall with just enough force to erupt a sound that awoke the sleeping pairs.

What the hell? That was the first thought that ran through my mind at the sight of Laura carrying flowers, my flowers. William was strange enough, but Laura, hell she was only in the group for Einstein. I had to be in some kind of hallucinogenic state from my collapse. Laura never gave a damn about anyone but herself, or at least it seemed that way. This was too much to wrap my mind around, I sunk back into the bedding along with another dose of darkness.

As I slowly climbed out of this darkness, I was greeted by my blonde knight, Yolanda. "Ah, finally up?" She said in a cheeky tone with a smile directed towards me. I looked over at my surroundings to find the mob that surrounded me earlier. It was empty now. "You're friends had to be forced out." She said in a regretful tone. I gave her a simple nod. My eyes then caught a vase, Laura's vase, and before I could even think, a loud scream echoed from my throat.

After my encounter in the infirmary, I was dismissed to go back to my room. Yolanda thought it better for me to get rest, rather than strain my mind and have the risk of another panic attack. I walked out of the Infirmary to be greeted with many smiling, frantic figures, the two pairs from before and the blonde and raven-haired loners. My lips curled into a wide smile as I saw each figure. They were overly joyed with my appearance, almost too perfect of a reunion.

"Princess!" I scolded Aelita, my eyes sending daggers right through her frame.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered in defense. "It just kind of came out when Yolanda asked why you may have had a panic attack!"

"Odd, it's not her fault." Yumi defended her.

"It wasn't her's to tell." I barked over at Yumi, my anger more directed towards her frame's companion than her comment.

"It's not like we judge you." Jeremy offered from his position near Aelita.

"It even makes you more likable!" Laura said, a smirk curling her lips.

"So, that's why you're here." I muttered, folding my arms. "It's just that I was going to tell you when I was ready."

"Well, if you were going to tell us then why is it such a big deal?" Yumi pondered, weaseling back into the conversation.

"You do not know what it's like to struggle with your sexuality. You do not know how it twists with your brain when you've been exposed to social standards. I earned the right to out myself." I barked at her once more, finally shutting her up.

There was a moment of silence that filled the hallway. An awkward, millisecond of silence that was thankfully interrupted with a, "He's right," erupting from William. "Oh, I'm guessing Yumi didn't tell you?" He chuckled. "I find that it's better to like both genders than to get strung along by one."

* * *

**_How do you like it so far? R&R_**

**_I also have yet to find a Beta. I'd like if someone offered!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Frienamies to Friends

**_This is a tad bit shorter than the previous chapter, but chapter 3 is in the works. I just ended this one early to make the point of this chapter._ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or MoonScope**

* * *

"W-What?" I stared at William puzzled, my eyes locked to his frame as my lips parted to give a gasping expression. I shook my head away from him to direct my gaze to Yumi, who was looking at the floor to avoid interrogation from us. "You," I said pointing to her. "And you..." I pointed to William next. "But you're..." I rested my pointing hand on my hip before starring him down. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as you, DellaRobia." He chuckled in my direction. I was pretty sure. My logic of the situation was that what get's me up is what my sexuality is, and boys just happened to make more than my stomach flutter.

Everyone else was starring at him in bewilderment, except for Yumi and I. Her gaze looked to the floor in an attempt to fade out while my stare was locked on William.

"You'll understand if I don't take your word for it." I said blankly, pushing through the group. "There's no way that Yumi lets go. I mean how long has she been stringing you and Ulrich along? Two, three years?" I turned to the crowd that now had all eyes on me for my accusations. "I mean if you could wiggle out of attraction for a girl that just toys with you," Yumi began to open her mouth to defend herself, but I cut her off. "Intentionally or unintentionally, why would Ulrich stay in? I mean it's not like she picked anyone." A cold smirk curled my lips. "That's as probable as Xana being a cuddly, fucking GIF." I turned once again to leave to even more astonished crowd in the wakes of my cold, unforgiving words.

I heard shouts as I walked away from the group of people that at one point in time I had no problem calling each and every one of them my "Friends", but now, it's different. Now I have my sights set on one particular roommate of mine, developed a hatred for the Kimono girl, and pushed them all to arms length so I wouldn't have to flood them with the inner turmoil of my bottled up emotions, cork just barely holding it all in.

I noticed a grip take hold of my arm. I jerked away, turning to the assaulter. Right before me, in a pink tee that barely made it to her belly button, dark skinny jeans and blonde hair hanging to her shoulders, stood the Principle's dimwitted daughter. "Odd DellaRobia!" She squealed in her obnoxious, high voice. "My, my, my, someone's been keeping secrets from me!"

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled at her repulsive figure.

"Settle down, shrimp." She backfired at my small stature. "I only came to make piece with you. It seems Herb and Nicholas aren't shopping in the same department store as me, but, news is, that you're a new customer." She grinned down at me, her metaphor directed to the unintentional outing Aelita displayed.

"Thanks, but you can take that shopping back and stick it up your a-"\

"Careful, DellaRobia," She interrupted. "Judging by your display of friendly affection back there, I'm all you've got until they calm down." And with that she forcibly drug me to the cafeteria.

I couldn't say no to pizza, or just about any other type of food so I got my tray and sat across from the blonde manipulator.

"So, Odd. Tell me, who's the lucky guy?" She said sweetly, leaning in for me to tell her.

"Lucky guy? If I had one I wouldn't need your company." I scoffed, leaning back into my chair to fold my arms, averting my gaze from her.

"So, he isn't available?" She chuckled, reading my body language, which was probably difficult, giving that the girl probably never read a damn thing in her entire life.

"Shut up!" I barked at her as another sentence tugged once more at the cork of my bottled up emotions.

"Relax, DellaRobia." She scoffed. "I know the feeling. I've had my eyes set on Ulrich since he's came to this school and yet he doesn't pay me any mind. He just decides to invest all his time into a girl who's dragging him along."

"Tell me about it..." I rolled my eyes as the last word slipped off my tongue.

"Tell you about it? Tell you about it!" She leaned across the table, her eyes wide as she starred me over. "Tell you about it?!" She was grinning like a fool now.

"Mother fucker." I mumbled, adjusting my posture to sit up straight. "This isn't my day." I glanced up

at her. "Yes, tell me about it. Or would you rather me tell you about how he's a stupid fool for staying with someone who he has no future with?"

She giggled, taking placement back in her seat as she watched me. "Hurts doesn't it?" She said, in either an attempt to be a bitch or to be bitchfully concerned.

"Sissy, don't tell him..." I averted my eyes from her, multiple scenarios of how another outing would fall out.

"I wouldn't dare. Unlike that pink pixie, I know how to keep a secret that's not mine to tell." She said, a small, genuine smile curling her lips.

I scoffed. "Is there a reason you're being nice to me? Over the years, our relationship has been strictly name calling to pranks. Why now all of a sudden are you nice?" I stared at her intently as I spoke each word.

"Because DellaRobia, I've wanted to be part of your group for a long while, but I wasn't going to show you any kindness until you returned the favor." She nodded at her reasoning, which to be nice, was fair. This is Sissy though. Maybe, just maybe she had a brain, along with a Grinch-Sized heart.

"So, what is this?" I questioned, leaning in.

"A mutual opportunity, or some call it a friendship." She spoke, a smirk curling her lips, which made me unsure of if this was a trap or not. Even if it was, she was all I had at the moment. Frienamies to Friends, right?

* * *

_**Don't you just love what I've done. I paired the Queen Bitch and the Jester together as friends!**_

_**I'd like to know what the viewers think of this. I've had my friends read it, but friends always give you compliments. It'd be nice to get a stranger's **_**_opinion._ **


	4. Chapter 3: Ass Pinches Due to Headlines

_**This chapter is a little more crude than the rest of them, but as Odd evolves socially so will his frequency of cursing and perviness.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or MoonScope**

* * *

I spent the whole day with my new "friend". This earned judging eyes from our peers, and even worse the group. First, I stormed off after insulting Ulumi, which was something we never talked about. We kept our opinions to ourselves to let them work it out. Second, I befriended Sissi our so called foe. Underneath her conceited, bitchy exterior, was a nice, actually sweet. She wasn't the first person I wanted to hang out with, but she was all I had at the moment.

I finally departed from her, thankfully. I slowly took monotone steps up to my room, each movement robotic. I hadn't regretted the words I said to the group, I just hated the repercussions I was going to get when I went to my room. Each step took me up the flight of stairs, then down the hall that seemed to stretch forever as I headed towards the dorm. I reached the dorm, hand clutching my churning stomach. My free hand feebly reaching to turn the knob. I slowly pushed the door open, to find the room empty, except for a small dog buried under piles of clothes that was his makeshift bed. I shook my head. What did I expect? For Ulrich to be here? Well, after my actions I wouldn't want to be around me either, but my actions were justified right? As my mind pondered this, my actions were the same monotone routine. I changed into shorts, yanked off my shirt and plopped into bed, my mind still on Ulrich and his absence. I shut my eyes, hoping that sleep would clear the shroud his simple absence left on my mind.

Sleep didn't help one bit, I felt as if it was a brief blackness before I was awoken to the subtle slide of the door. My eyes squinted to give off the appearance of sleep as I barely managed to see Ulrich step in, giving a quick goodbye to a certain someone. I clenched my teeth as I forced my eyes shut once more. Can I not catch a fucking break? Do they honestly have to be this affectionate without even dating? I mean, come the fuck on. I brushed it off, rolling subtly to face the wall as I forced myself to drift back to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a loud knock at the door. I groaned, rolling out of bed, rubbing my eyes, blinking a few times. As my vision adjusted, I saw that my crush had disappeared before I awoke, obviously trying to avoid any confrontation with me. I groaned, standing, stretching whilst I did this, before walking over to my door, slowly opening it. I groaned at the squealing figure before me. The figure before was my new friend, all primped up from what seemed to be hours of foundation and hairspray.

"You don't give up do you?" I said, leaning against the doorway as I looked at her.

"Now, DellaRobia. I'm all you have, remember?" She taunted. "Now, go and shower, you smell worse than Herb's shoes."

I rolled my eyes, turning to collect my bath items and an outfit, then pushing past her to walk into the bathroom. I looked around at the deserted bathroom, walking towards the showers. I quickly stripped down, setting my dirty clothes on the bench, separated from my clean ones. I then walked into the shower stall, bath items in hand as I pulled the curtain shut behind me. I tossed my towel over the railing that held the curtain before placing my soaps up on the shower cubby. I reached up to twist the knobs, stepping into the hot spray of water. I squeezed out a decent amount of shampoo into my hands, leaning my head down to lather it into my hair. My mind was submerged in a sea of thoughts as I continued my shower routine. Sissi was actually my friend. Despite her intimidating exterior, she was actually sweet, in her own way.

I finished up my shower rather quickly, taking the towel down to try myself. I walked tossing the towel down with my dirty clothes. My ears perked up to the opening of the door. "Did you hear about Odd DellaRobia?" One voice asked, their voices approaching towards my direction.

"Yeah, good thing too. His ass is too sweet to go to waste." Another voice said, the volume of their voices rising as they stepped closer.

I quickly pulled up my boxers, but before they rounded the corner to get a semi-view of my so called sweet ass. I heard their stepping go stiff, feeling eyes piercing through the only clothing I was wearing. My cheeks were now blushing ferociously as I bent down to pull on a pair of skinny jeans, then lastly a purple t-shirt, words accompanying the light purple fabric. I quickly collected my items from the shower and my dirty clothing before I turned in their direction. I kept my head down, rushing past the two. I jerked, passing by them, letting out a small yelp, a small portion of my ass stinging from a pinch one of the boys had given me. I glanced at the culprit, my cheeks horribly red. He simply grinned at me. I quickly turned, rushing out of the bathroom. I rushed into my room, finding Sissi looking around, fiddling with this and that.

"There you are!" She whined, looking at me.

"I-I just had my ass pinched by a guy!" I practically screamed at her, my volume the least of my concerns.

She giggled at my expression, which was probably priceless due to my hysteria. She slowly came over, patting a hand on my shoulder. "You're outed. Now that guys, specifically ones of the gay or bi origin, know, a lot more than pinching is going to happen."

I nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what the future may have in store for me. I mean, I've imagined getting hit on and such, but this was real life.

"Now, come on. I'm hungry and you need to be in the social spotlight." She said, handing me my phone.

I looked down at the unlocked screen. "Really?" I said, a pout downing my lips placement.

"You have a lot of interesting things on there." She said, putting emphasis on, "Things". She then proceeded to grab my arm, leading me out of the dorm without my say.

Apparently, Milly and Tamia thought the "Scoop" of today's paper would be my outing. Those two little bitches got by with printing it, due to the principle's oblivious mindset of the scandal, but received a week of three hour dentition, followed by the strict supervision of their paper. Served them right, even if a public outing got my ass pinched, it still was no one's place to out me. Sissi decided to show me the paper, after snatching it out of the hands of a underclassman and yelling at him to quote, "Scram!" I read the headline before crumbling it up into a ball and tossing it away. Sissy noticed my upset actions and proceeded remind me that I did get an ass pinch for the outing, which made me smile. I know, Sissy made me smile. Who would have thought, Sissi Delmass was actually nice?

She then proceeded to drag me into the cafeteria, forcing me into line behind her. I picked up my tray, starring down at it as I felt eyes piercing through me.

"Relax, Odd." She said. "I'll handle this when we sit down." She smiled over at me, as we scooted along the lines, Rosa giving us her breakfast specialty that contained, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and toast. We then slid to the drink section, my hand shaking as I grabbed an orange juice as I heard the not so subtle mentions of my names. I proceeded to follow Sissi to "her" table that lacked Herb and Nicholas. As I followed her, I noticed how many eyes were on my form, some judgmental, some curious. I took a seat across from Sissi's tray, waiting for her to sit as well, but instead she was standing, looking at the rest of the cafeteria.

"He's not a damn alien. He's a human being that just happens to be gay. That doesn't give you the right to go around and judge him. If anyone's got a problem with Odd you can take it up with me, who would gladly allow my daddy to help with the situation." She threatened, smiling sweetly at the crowds of people who were now starring at her. "Now go back to your food, my eyes are tired of looking at you." She said, finally taking her seat.

I smiled over at her. "Thank you." I said, to which she nodded to. My eyes wandered over to my table that contained my "friends" who were now glancing over every so often and then whispering to each other. My eyes lacked to find William or Laura there, but why would I? They were convenience friends for the group, meaning that they only talked to them when they needed Laura's tech support, or William's thick blade. I liked Laura to a point, but I knew she really only hung with us for Jeremy. William is a different story, he was a good friend, when not playing the sexy, bad boy douchebag. I admit, William was very attractive and sure made me get tissues a few times, but he's always been unobtainable due to Yumi. Maybe I had a chance now, but did I really want to attempt. Even though he's "Bisexual", I still think he's as strung up on Chinese food as much as Ulrich was.

My eyes then drifted to Ulrich, who appeared to be enjoying his closeness with his Chinese food. I let out a soft sigh before turning my eyes to Sissi. "Why do we like him?" I said, my voice as soft as a whisper.

She looked at me, placing her toast down, patting her mouth with a napkin before she spoke, "Because Odd, love isn't logic, it's impulse."

* * *

_**Sissi's the kind of girl who's nice to Odd because he's her friend, but a bitch to others because she's the Queen Bee. She's not a bad person at heart, just exterior personality. **_

_**R&R**_


	5. Chapter 4: What William Dunbar Made Me

**WARNING SMUT AHEAD! _Actually this whole chapter is smut._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or MoonScope**

* * *

I heard a gentle knock at my dorm room door. I set the book I was reading on my nightstand as I stood to open the door. I walked over to the door, shorts clinging to my thighs, my tank top barely covering my stomach, each movement causing displacement to the cloth, subtly showing the skin of my stomach. I slowly turned the knob, cracking the door to see William, dressed in a tight black T-shirt, cloaked with a jacket, his jeans black to match the rest of his attire. He stared at me intensely as I opened the door. He stepped in without any invitation. I shut the door, as he turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I went to pick up the book off my nightstand. I was cut off, his foot sweeping under my pair of feet, knocking me backward to fall onto the bed, quickly discarding his jacket as he knocked me down to lay.

"W-William!" I barked at him, starring up at his frame.

I barely managed to get out his name before he yanked me by the legs toward the edge of the bed, my ass barely hanging to the mattress. My cheeks flustered as I tried to squirm away, but his muscular frame overpowered mine as he yanked me free of my shorts and boxers. "W-Will-!" I gasped at him, reaching down to cover up my hardening member. I looked up at him, my eyes looking for any explanation, finding one as he unbuckled his jeans, letting them drop. This left him in his dark shirt and black briefs, a large bulge straining to be free against the dark fabric. My breathing hitched at the sight of his bulge. It wasn't natural, this was the kind of bulge you'd see in porn under the big dick category. His tip timidly poked out of the waistband, the rest a curving straining mess that looked like it was going to tear the boxers away into shreds. He smirked down at me, my blush growing heavy as I watched him pull down his boxers, his member bouncing free from it's fabric restraints. I let out a soft gasp as the realization of what was happening hit me. I didn't have enough time to process anything else because he yanked me again, positioning my legs on his shoulders, lifting me slightly as he positioned himself with my hole. Without any hesitation or any lubrication he pushed in, forcing his member into the depths of my tight, virgin pucker...

I awoke with a small cry, my body shuddering as I felt my blanket dampen. I panted heavily, hot sweat coating my frame as I fathomed the apparent dream I just had. I was awoken from my thoughts by a subtle liquid running down my thigh. I lifted the blanket, it's fabric clinging to my erect member. As I pulled it away, strings of white liquid connected my member to my blankets, the two now in a personal relationship from the cum that connected them. My panting didn't slow as I realized I just had a personal dream about William and came into my bedding, dick still erect and twitching from the neglectful attention I had given it by not holding out for the entire dream.

I looked to the other side of the room to find Ulrich's bed empty. I hesitantly reached down to grip the throbbing appendage from the base, causing a small shiver to coerce my body into the temptation of lust. I slowly began to stroke myself, my hips jerking subtly, the cum from earlier lubing up my still erect member. I used my free hand to trail down my body, scooping up my seed to rub on my index and middle finger. I paused my strokes to adjust my legs, slowly spreading them to part my ass cheeks. My fingers trailed further, disappearing into the gap between my cheeks. They slowly circled my entrance, spreading the cum out across the tight hole, a small gasp erupting as I readied myself. I squeezed my throbbing member to distract myself as I slowly pushed in my index, lubed up with my own seed, a small wince coming from me as I slowly forced myself open by my mere seeded fingertip. I forced myself to take in centimeter by centimeter as I pushed knuckle-deep within myself, my finger and seed both diving into my insides. My breathing was now erratic, the grip on my member now painfully tight in an attempt to distract myself from the pain of stretching myself open. I slowly thrust the finger within my constricted muscles to loosen myself for the middle one. I loosened the grip on my member as I began to stroke myself once more, the second finger softly probing at the ring of the stretched pucker, my eyes slowly closing as I began to force it in. I let out a small cry as I began to dive within myself once again, my insides stretching to accommodate two appendages. I quickly scissored myself, earning another small, quiet cry as I loosened myself to enable thrusting. I began to pull the fingers out, the remains of my gooey seed helping the movement ease outward. I waited until only the tips were left in before plunging back in, my hips jerking back onto them in the process. I hissed as they forced back in, my muscles still loosening to the fingers as they thrust, my free hand stroking my precum oozing member through the thrust.

I repeated the process, each thrust getting closing in on the last, my hips rolling back against the two fingers as I craved the mere feeling of them inside of me. I thrust in at different angels in an attempt to find my prostate, my breathing now heavy, sweat beading across my body as I satisfied my body's cravings. I quickly pushed my fingers back into my twitching, craving hole, a small cry erupting as I jerked down on them. My fingertips collided into my prostate without any gentleness in the movement. I arched slightly, my other hand now stroking my member at a violent pace, my fingers now finding their goal diving in and out with mere milliseconds in between. I increased the pace of my fingers, pushing them into myself with swiftness and harshness. My twitching insides began to tighten around my abuseful fingers each time they collided with my prostate, the other side being my balls, now contracted as I neared my release. The grip on my length was bruising harsh as I stroked it, contracting balls slapping against my crotch as I waited no time on a fast, lustful pace from both ends. I arched myself, hips rising off the bed, cock aimed down my upper body as I stroked, fingers pushing as hard as they could against the prostate within my hole. I clenched my teeth in an attempt to suppress the loud cry that erupted from my small frame as I came, ribbon after ribbon of my hot, thick seed rained down upon my upper body, globs coating further and further upward, only stopping their travels when they splashed onto my cheeks, finding that from there down would be there settling ground.

I quickly coated myself, stomach to cheeks, with my hot seed, tears of lust glassing my eyes as I achieved what I dreamed for. My body, now weary from the orgasm, slowly relaxed back onto, the previously coated bedding. I was panting heavily, my eyes dreary as they fought to stay open. My muscles were now too fatigue to move, so I kept my hands positioned were they were, one on my softening length, the other plunging appendages of itself into my hole. I didn't care enough to move them from the pleasure coercing places I had had them. My roommate lacked to be here and the door was locked anyway, so I began to drift off, hands still in masturbational positions. The only thing on my mind as I relaxed into another sleeping state was the man who was the fuel for both of my orgasms tonight. This was what William Fucking Dunbar had done to me. He transformed me into a writhing, sticky mess of a now stretched boy.

* * *

**_So, wet dreams and jerking. William Dunbar causes a lot of problems for little Odd. Speaking of which, how did the smut play out? _**

_**R&R**_


	6. Chapter 5: Jim & Morning Exercises

_**What did the PE teacher see exactly? **_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or MoonScope**

* * *

"DellaRobia get up!" I heard coming form the outside of my door, along with poundings along the wood. "DellaRobia!" A deep voice barked.

"Five more minutes..." I whined, my eyes squinting in the fight to stay closed.

I then heard the gentle jingle of keys, then my knob turning. My eyes darted open as I realized what was going on and the position I had left my hands. It was too late to act. Jim Morales emerged from the opening wooden door, his eyes locked on my bed to wake me up. They caught another sight. His eyes absorbed the sight of my naked frame, dry cum coating my upper body, one hand on my, now hardened from "Morning Wood", length, the other plunging into myself. He stopped in his tracks, stunned at the image before him. I froze, unable to make eye contact with the large figure that barged in. His lips moved, though they were unable to make an audible phrase. I noticed I was still in the nude. I yanked my fingers free, a small yelp coming from me as my muscles adjusted, and pulled my blanket across me, it also covered in dry semen.

"J-Just, uh... get ready for PE..." He stuttered, astonished at the form he found me in. "I-I'll excuse your tardy..." He then proceeded to adjust his stance, causing my eyes to search for the reason of this posture change. Although his entire body's position shifted, it was a region south that made this reposition. I now noticed that Jim had a large bulge forming against his usual, free, loose sweat pants he always wore. Each second passing only allowed the bulge more time to grow, it now straining against the fabric. I coughed quietly, pretending not to notice, but my cheeks were already flustered. I doubt that was what Jim was looking at though.

"S-Sir... if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready." I mumbled almost at a silent tone.

He looked over me once more before nodding, turning to leave, pulling the door shut behind him.

Moments after his departure, I slowly stood up from my bed, the dirty blanket falling to the floor as I proceed to grab attire and my bath utensils. I then departed to the showers, not caring to cover myself. If Jim found my dirty form bulgingly attractive, then I'm sure whatever boys saw would also agree.

Speaking of Jim, he was on my mind the entire time I showered. I couldn't help but wonder how this would affect our student-to-teacher relationship, or even my grade. Well, at least now I knew an easy way to get an "A+" in PE. I shuddered at the thought. I mean, Jim wasn't all that bad looking, but he was the kind of man you knew you could do better with. I shuddered once again.

After cleaning my cum stained figure, I dressed in a pair of cerulean short shorts Sissy had forced me to take with the promise of wearing them, whether I put them on or she quote "forced them on my scrawny legs". They weren't that much different that the usual shorts I wore or even the sports teams attire. My thin T-Shirt with my favorite American band, Paramore accompanied the shorts with a subtle black.

I leisurely walked to the rest of the class, who were doing jumping jacks. I proceed to blend in with the crowd, syncing my jumps with the most frequent pacing. I hadn't noticed exactly who I blended in with, or I might have not blended at all. To my sides were two girls who I hadn't paid much attention to, which is why they are nameless in my book, but behind me was the real "Problem". His name was Pierre. This was the guy who christened my ass with the first pinch. I only knew his name through Sissy, who divulged it after I broke the news to her. With each jumping jack, the cheeks were bouncing and if that wasn't enough, the shorts only added to the detail of my clothed ass. I could hear him practically licking his lips, which I didn't know which reaction I should give to that. I could either shudder from disgust, or pop it out for a landing squad. Pierre was actually fair in looks, and I heard his boy from the South was horse standards. Although, I wasn't sure if I should actually be working my ass when the teacher saw me knuckle-deep in it only moments ago. I held up my chin, cheeks flustered, and continued to jump, not bringing or toning down any attention. I simply brushed him off, or that was my plan.

It seemed to go to plan, even though he practically hopped closer to his landing strip with each jumping jack. I thankfully seemed to twerk less than expected from my jumping, but the jumping jacks soon died down, either from me being late and only catching the last half, or Jim eying the landing strip as well. I glanced over to see any savior I could hang around to ditch Pierre. My eyes caught my "Friends", all except Yumi who was a grade higher and barely had classes with us. My eyes went over each figure, from glasses to pink pixie. They paused in the middle to graze across a karate champion, but only briefly. Any longer might have led to "Thoughts" and those would have led to "Bulging shorts".

I dismissed the no eye contact from them. It bothered me that they didn't attempt to mend our relationship, but I wasn't going to attempt first. I wasn't the one who outed their best friend. I wasn't the one drooling over a girl that I had no future with. I was simply the one who got fed up with their bullshit. I looked over for Sissy, but couldn't find her. My only friend in the class was not here, there was a guy creeping on me from behind, my other "Friends" were pricks and the teacher saw me fingering myself. Oh what a fun class this was going to be.

* * *

_**Jim saw Odd inside of himself and "AssPincher" got a name. This chapter was so short because it's like the chapter with Sissy first being Odd's friend. I wanted to state the point and will continue it in the next chapter. **_

_**Oh, and when I said Jim wasn't that bad I was referring to Evolution Jim not the original. **_

_**Speaking on that subject, depending on how it's received there may or may not be some JimxOdd Smutness. How would you feel about that?**_


	7. Chapter 6: Striving & Bitchotology

_**No Jim smut, he's rather not talk about it.** _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or MoonScope**

* * *

I kicked off the ground, rushing past others who were just lazily jogging. Aggression filled each movement as I ran across the track, leaving others in my wake as my anger and pain fueled my adrenaline, each movement quicker than the last. I kept running, hearing shouts from others as my quick pace nudged them as I passed, causing stumbles in their footing. I noticed a presence in the corner of my eye, a brunette figure running at nearly the same pace as me. I let a harsh breath escape my lips as I increased my pace, his mere presence causing more anger to fuel my running. Eyes were on us now, specifically the ones of our group and even Jim, as we moved, almost in sync but not quite from the strive to beat each other. I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palms as I ran, my teeth clenching in an attempt to hold in deep, harsh breaths from overexerting myself. I had to win, maybe not at achieving his love, but at least I had a chance in winning this.

I shut my eyes tightly, willing my body to move as fast as possible, then pushing it even more so, my footing dashing off the ground with each step I made, my figure slowly inching ahead of the brunette as we crossed the starting positions of the track. I stumbled to a frantic, messy stop, bending over, hands clutching my knee caps as I attempted to catch my breath. My hair was now dampened down to flat with the sweat I had just excreted.

"See, DellaRobia's a perfect example of how to push yourself!" Jim barked at the others who were moving around their track at their leisure.

I grinned to myself as I watched the figure I had outran glance over at me. He locked eyes with me, but his emotions were well hidden behind his now dilated pupils. My eyes broke contact to look at the other members of my once group. Mr. and Mrs. Einstein were looked at us both in astonishment, probably wondering what our motives were for racing. Hell, even I didn't know. I just knew I needed to beat him. I wasn't the first to break eye contact this time, it was Jeremy who glanced down at his cell phone due to it's incessant beeping. We locked eyes once again, I knowing now that this was Xana and not a normal notification. I rushed over to Jim before they even had time to re-group.

"Can I go?" I bluntly asked him, not making eye contact with his large figure.

"E-Er.. sure." He said, nodding as he folded his arms.

I turned to leave, mumbling "About earlier," at a soft tone that was only audible to him and I.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said, like whenever he began to tell one of his "Stories".

I nodded in relief, readying my footing as I began to jog off in the direction of the courtyard. I knew that with my asking, Jim may get suspicious of the others and cause them to brainstorm a ridiculous excuse to leave. That would give me time, and time was all I needed. I reached into the small gap of a pocket that was in my shorts, thankfully pulling out my phone. I was lucky to have short shorts with pockets, let alone have pockets deep enough to store actual items and not just for show like most woman's clothing pockets. I slid my finger over the screen, unlocking it. With a few simple clicks I opened a message intended for the group's favorite member. "Factory, now." It read. I sent it off with a small smirk curling my lips. It was a bitchy thing to do, but I ever since befriending Sissi, I became a pupil of Bitchotology.

I shoved my phone away, turning to sprint off towards the gymnasium. I figured it would be quicker to take the boiler room passage than the woodland one. Thankfully due to PE class being outside, it was deserted. I pried open the metal door, rushing through the machine oriented room as quick as possible. It was always hot in the boiler room, and if you didn't know why, then you're an idiot. I maneuvered through the mismatch of pipes that spread throughout the room and into the walls to travel throughout the school. I opened the door to the sewers, quickly descending the steps to enter the foul passageway. I jogged through the walkways built throughout the sewers, reaching the familiar drainage that allowed the hideous, discolored water flow into the waters that surrounded the factory. My hands curled around the rungs of the ladder as I quickly ascended it, pushing off the top of the manhole as I crawled out onto the man-made bridge. I pulled the covering back over before rushing into the factory and it's elevator.

The elevator moved quickly into the Supercomputer's room. I approached the console, my eyes on the person who was now sitting in the chair.

"Ready to go?" He or She asked.

"Defiantly, Laura." I bluntly replied.

* * *

**_Laura's one of my favorite characters because she's so damn bitchy. _**

**_I mean she's smart and has saved the group's ass a few times, but do they ever really thank her. They say it, but continue to treat her like an outsider. Oh well, there's gonna be much in store for Laura in the next few chapters._**

**_No JimxOdd smut planned, but Jim will have the principle in a very compromising position..._**


	8. Chapter 7: Solo & Crushed

**_There was a delay with this chapter and it is short, but oh well. At least it is something._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Code Lyoko or MoonScope**

* * *

Dodging, that was the only thing on my mind as I frantically jumped from rock to rock as lasers rained down on me. It was hell. Hornets swarmed above, Shankara stalking the ground around me, each one firing multiple lasers in my directions. I jumped, a laser pounding into my knee, causing my body to spin and fall onto the monsters below. My weight managed to crush them, but their dying explosion through my off the edge of the pathway. I dug my nails into the side of the rock, scraping away the surface as I slid down. I was now hopelessly clinging to the underside of the pathway, my claws thankfully not filed from the rough surface. My enemies, however admirable, were too arrogant to check if my demise has happened. I began to scale the underside, my movement cat-like due to my virtual form.

There was a scuffle on the overhead voice before a male came on to talk. "Odd, I can't believe you! She's not supposed to be here without supervision!"

I yelled to the overhead voice, "I was supervising from a virtual standpoint!" I smirked at his astonishment of what I had done. I mean, in the past few days, was this really the most astonishing?

He continued to bark at me as he visualized the others. I scaled up from the bottom, to the side, then the top of the rocks. I flung myself onto the platform which was now monster free due to the others being their new targets, this created a loud commotion of lasers and the group's battle cries. I dashed off in the direction of the loud battle scene. I reached the scene with haste. The scene before me was one of Ulrich, Yumi, and William facing off with two Krabs, a Megatank, and some of the leftover Hornets from earlier.

I ran in headfirst, prepared to ignore Jeremy's cries at my strategy, but he was silent. This silence had to of meant that he was part of Xana's attack, and the missing presence of Aelita meant the same. I dashed past my "Friends" who were now on the defensive. I heard yelling from the figures, but ignored it as I diverted my footing so I could slide. I slid in under the Krab, hands pointed up as I shot arrows into it's underside. I turned in just enough time to see the creature explode in to shrapnel and then implode until nothing was left. My glory was interrupted by a painfully sharp jab in my shoulder. I winced, looking up to see a Hornet buzzing overhead. I growled, lifting my undamaged arm up to fire a laser arrow into it's oh so sensitive Xana symbol that decorated it's puke green forehead. I rose to my feet. I felt another shot in my back, causing my to stumble forward and fall. I was caught by a pair of pale arms and lifted back to my feet. I stared up at my knight in dark armor. If virtual blush was encrypted into this world then my face would have been blood freaking red by now. William stared down at me with his usual cocky glare.

My ears twitched to a sound off to the right. I pushed William away, darting back as well. He started to speak but was cut off by a blast of energy that divided us. I looked to my right to see a Megatank now fully exposed due to it's firing. I twisted my frame towards it, gripping my wrist with one hand as I aimed at it's symbol, sending a barrage of laser arrows towards it's sensitive spot. It exploded just as the Krab and Hornet before it.

I glanced over at William, who now had his Zweihander, or thick, flesh ripping blade rose to me. He threw it with force. I just barely had enough time to duck. I looked at him, ready to yell but was knocked over my an explosion from my backside. It was clear now that he had only threw the blade because of a creature behind me. I started to gather myself back up to my feet but was quickly pressured into the rocky ground below me, shattering into white virtual flakes as I went.

I flashed into the scanner, my breathing heavy as I stepped out, gathering myself from the painful devirtualization /I had just witnessed. I stumbled over to the elevator and proceeded to ride it up to the control room. I got there in just enough time to see a figure explode, dropping Jeremy to the ground. I rushed over to the male as he lay on the ground, breathing heavy from whatever torture he had just been put through by the Xana manifestation.

"A-Are you okay?" I yelled on my way, bending down to him. My bitchy exterior was now melted away with those few words, and now what was left was the Odd DellaRobia that the group knew. Little did they know that there were a few pieces of bitch clinging on for a certain Asian rival.

* * *

_**Yeah, so Odd cares about the group, but is still bitchy and whatnot. **_


	9. Chapter : Chest Muscles & Manwhores

_**It's back. Sorry for the long wait. I just didn't feel like writing this summer. So selfish of me ;~;**_

* * *

The white flashed washed away the day, bringing the morning once again. This time I was quick enough to avoid Jim walking in on me. Of course, the day would repeat in some actions, like me creaming Ulrich in the race. I mean beating. I really shouldn't use Ulrich and cream in the same sentence.

After I bear Mr. Star Athlete the remaining members of the game approached me. He of course fled off to go sulk that he's not at the top. The Pink Pixie and Einstein stood before me, eyes piercing through the cracks in the bitchy exterior I had put up to keep them all at arms length.

"Why?" Jeremy spoke first.

"Why what?" I counteracted as I went to go drench my parched throat in the exterior water fountain, the two accompanying me like I was their pet.

"Why did you care if I got hurt or not?" He seemed bewildered with my act of hysteria in the previous form of this day.

"Because last time I checked, you weren't Ulrich," I pointed to him. "And she," I now directed my finger at Aelita. "Wasn't Yumi."

"Why does that even matter?" Aelita interjected in a slightly peeved tone. Probably from the fact I insulted her only female friend.

"Because I love Ulrich. I love him so much that it sickens me to see him with her. They're so tucking repulsive that my heart vomits as it breaks. Is that enough of a answer for you both? Because I would've accepted a thank you." I snapped at them both, more directed towards her than Jeremy.

With that I began to walk off from them. This time they didn't follow. Jim, however, noticed my direction and shouted, "DellaRobia! Get back here this instance!"

I stopped turning to him, hand clutching the shirt that covered my chest. "Jim, I need the infirmary! My chest hurts! Just ask Ulrich why!" Jim being too oblivious to get the hint simply thought I pulled a muscle or something. Ulrich, who wasn't that oblivious, turned his head up to look in my direction. I caught his glance for a moment before turning and walking away.

I walked around the quad for a few minutes before settling in a bench at the exterior hallway. I sighed, leaning over to rest my elbows on my knees, my fingers twirling.

"Awh, is something wrong, Kitten?" A voice mused.

I jerked my head up to find it was no other than William, probably skipping class as usual. "Oh, just the usual. The boy I love is in love with a girl who's kimono is white. See, white's not her color though. I mean, it's evident that you fucked her." I replied, my remark directed at Yumi and William past relations.

"Well, I don't partake in Sushi anymore..." He briefly paused. "But, my boy is in love with another boy. Oh, how it pains me so!" He chuckled.

"William, love is a strong word, especially since you stick your cock in anything with an ass." I stood, moving over to flick his forehead. "Now, be a good little manwhore and stop plowing everyone in sight, and maybe, just maybe, your "Boy" may see you as more than a sex craved fool." I turned, going back in the direction I came. "Oh, and one more thing," I said, turning to look at his direction. His eyes which were fixated at a lower region as I walked darted up to my face. "You can look all you want, but I'm more than some slut that plays two guys!" I cheerfully yelled at him, turning once more to go back to class.

* * *

_**I know it's short but I promise there's more to come!**_


End file.
